United States patent publication US 2003/0106508 A1 discloses a carburetor arrangement for a two-stroke engine wherein the intake channel is partitioned by a partition wall into a mixture channel and into an air channel. The partition wall extends downstream as well as upstream of the throttle flap pivotally journalled in the carburetor.